


Cordially, yours

by Sternenstaub



Series: Witcher Gals AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fem Geralt - Freeform, Fem Regis, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, No Plot/Plotless, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), They're both women, They're lesbians your honor, only fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Geralt (Gwynn) and Regis finally have the chance to sit down and talk after the problem with the monster of beauclaire has been solved. They realize they've both been wishing for a much closer relationship than they had so far.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Series: Witcher Gals AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164002
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Witcher Quick Fic #05





	Cordially, yours

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt is afab in this story and calls herself Gwynn from Gwynnbleidd. She prefers that name to her given one.

Gwynn sat down on a log next to the campfire. She enjoyed the warmth and to finally be able to rest. The day, nay, the month, had been incredibly stressful, what with being gifted a vineyard she had no clue how to keep, reuniting with an old friend long thought dead and her companion going mad over a cursed princess. Said cursed princess pulling Gwynn into a fairy tale world, telling her how easy it was to manipulate the vampire her friend loved dearly, how she used him as a tool to kill people. And the fight that ensued once Gwynn managed to escape that pastel colored hellhole.

She looked at her friend filling their mugs, Regis always had the best mandrake cordial with her and this one was just as strong and smelled like herbs and some spice Regis refused to reveal, smirking with that stupid crooked smile that showed no teeth at her. She loved that smile, always forgot to breathe when Regis smiled at her and hoped one day the vampire would trust her enough to smile openly, pointy teeth and all.

„What troubles you, my dear friend?“ a soft voice asked, deep enough to make Gwynn`s stomach flip and smooth like a rock found in a clear river. Dark eyes looked at her from long black eyelashes and she felt herself get lost at the sight again. Regis inched a bit closer and offered her a mug, which she took to occupy her hands with and stop staring at the friend she`d thought dead for decades. The friend she`d been pining for since they met with the Hansa.

Regis waited for her to answer, patient as always, and Gwynn was glad her heartbeat didn`t give her feelings away and that her cheeks didn`t blush, how awkward would that have been, for Regis to know her feelings? The older woman surely had no interest in a scarred witcher past beyond her prime. 

„Thinking about the Hansa.“ Gwynn mumbled, well aware of her scratchy voice, so unlike the smooth alto Regis had. She stared at the fire, turning the mug in her hand to keep them busy, and Regis settled down next to her. Her profile was highlighted by dramatic flickering flames and for a moment it reminded Gwynn of the time she`d seen her friend so many years ago, bound and burning, sure to have lost her forever.

The Regis she saw now looked older, something you could rarely say about vampires. Small wrinkles seamed her eyes and lines that spoke of laughter but also pain lined her mouth. A mouth that looked as inviting and irresistible as it had the very first time they`d met.  
Gwynn had been interested in this barber surgeon helping people and fallen for the vampire who did the same but knew she`d be hated and attacked should the people she helped ever realize her true nature.

Regis once black hair had white streaks now, not as white as her own, the name Gwynnbleidd, white wolf, had been apt after all. When they had met, Regis had worn long wavy black hair where her own had been short and white, Regis eyes had been dark and mysterious while her own looked sickly pale. The barber surgeon had had a healthy tan (something she still thought ironic for a vampire) and a smile on her lips where Gwynn was known for her scowl. They were so different and maybe that had been the reason Gwynn had felt such curiosity about the other woman. 

Now Regis certainly looked more in her late 50`s than 40`s after what she had been through.  
And she was beautiful.  
Gwynn could have watched her all day, the small movement she did with her nose when she smelled something no human would ever notice, the way her eyes crinkled when she talked about herbs and medicine and the curve of her mouth when she was concentrated.

The same curve Gwynn saw now play on Regis lips. The vampire was still watching her, waiting for an answer that was not just an excuse.  
„I was remembering how I lost you. I still can’t believe you’re real and I haven’t finally gone bonkers.“  
Regis slowly took Gwynn`s hand, her skin was cold and her fingers felt fragile even though Gwynn could not have escaped them if she tried should Regis decide to grab her. But she'd never do that, would never hurt the witcher at her side, Gwynn knew that with the same certainty she knew her sisters would walk through fire for her, had done that metaphorically many times. Regis had also decided to give her immortal life to save one measly witcher, a vampire slayer, someone she should have hated. Instead she`d stood between Gwynn and her enemies and never wavered. Not even when the enemy had been her vampire companion who had quite literally saved Regis` life. Gwynn knew Regis would have killed him if it had meant saving her. Thankfully they`d managed not to let it come to that.

They were still holding hands and Gwynn couldn’t even blame the mandrake cordial for her distraction, she had barely been drinking anything, way too worked up by the events of the day.  
„I’m quite alive my friend. But I can understand your disbelief. A vampire's regenerational abilities can feel quite unnatural and off-throwing to most people.“ The vampire tried to let go of Gwynn's hand again but the witcher squeezed it, refusing to let go.  
„I`m not disturbed. I`m thankful beyond belief.“ she whispered, staring into the flames, quite aware of her own calloused hand in Regis` elegant one.

The vampire stopped trying to scoot away and settled down again. They didn`t need to talk for them to be comfortable, never had, and watched the flames dance over the wood for some time. Gwynn was very aware of their closeness. 

„May I?“ Regis suddenly asked and when Gwynn turned around Regis' face was mere inches apart, her hand raised close to Gwynn`s cheek and her eyes were waiting for permission. The witcher just nodded and waited for what would come, forgetting to breathe once again.  
Regis hand moved slowly closer and caressed her hair for a moment before it withdrew again. Gwynn felt goosebumps on her skin and wished herself brave enough to push it the caress, to enjoy it longer.  
„Here, there was a thistle in your hair.“ the vampire smiled at the witcher and held up the tiny dried weed.

Gwynn looked up at her and sudden disappointment flooded her chest. She had been sure Regis would kiss her but why would a vampire, strong, beautiful and so very intelligent, want to kiss a scarred witcher?  
Regis cocked her head to the side and watched her curiously. „Are you really quite alright my friend?“ Kind black eyes looked at her, they were sitting just a few inches apart and Gwynn felt her stomach flip again.

She took a sip of the cordial in her mug and decided it was now or never. She knew her life, knew how unlikely it was someone she liked would reciprocate it, or stay with her in the eye of all the drama she seemed to attract. But she had to try. 

Gwynn leaned forward, slowly, even though she knew Regis could move away faster than she could even see, and waited a moment. Regis eyes widened slightly but the vampire didn't move away, no, she licked her lips once, a small pink tongue peeking out for a moment.  
Without allowing her mind to sow any further doubt, Gwynn leaned fully forward and kissed Regis. The feeling of the vampire`s lips on her own was intoxicating. They were soft and tasted like herbs and wine. The tiny noise Regis made, a sigh that almost sounded like a moan, encouraged her and she deepened the kiss, wrapping one arm around the other woman. Regis pressed her body closer, she was lean and wiry and felt like a taut bow that was released. Suddenly Gwynn was sitting in her lap, the vampire having moved her so fast and effortlessly her head spun, and Regis smiled at her. To see someone so powerful and so kind smile at her with so much joy made her head spin. Witchers were rarely met with kindness and even rarer was Gwynn allowed to feel small. Sie felt safe and protected with the arms of a vampire wrapped around her. Wasn't that ironic? 

Regis watched her, waiting for a reaction about the sudden portrayal of supernatural speed and strength, maybe for her to remember Regis wasn't human. Waiting for her to run. She didn't.  
„Whatever you want to offer me, I`ll be more than delighted to accept it, no matter my own feelings about this.“ the vampire whispered, looking at her with wide blown dark eyes. When Gwynn looked at Regis with a heated gaze, she continued, "For I have wished to hold you for years. But I do not wish to pressure you into something you do not long for." The vampire averted her eyes, clearly waiting for Gwynn to tell her this was nothing more than idle curiosity and a one night stand.  
She realized with a pang in her chest that Regis had wanted this for as long as she had and neither had dared to act on it. With a small huff Gwynn hugged Regis tight, burying her face in the crevice of the vampire's neck. 

"I offer my companionship, for as long as you desire it." she murmured, voice muffled, feeling the power and tenderness in the arms wrapped around her. Pushing her body closer at Regis until she straddled her lap. 

"I've desired you in any form you can offer me for a long time and have no inclination to stop any time soon." Gwynn could hear the unspoken warning. This would not be just a fling for tonight if she didn't demand it to be. And vampires felt strongly about long term companionships. 

"Good. I'm exactly where I want to be." Gwynn smiled and kissed Regis once again. When she had to pause and take a breath, unfair how vampires didn't need air, Regis looked at her with a wondrous expression and an open smile, small pointy teeth glinted in the moonlight. Gwynn could do nothing more than to kiss her vampire again.


End file.
